Ángeles
by istharneko
Summary: "Serás condenado por tu imprudencia al corte de una de tus alas y a la desgracia de tu protegida, quien caerá junto a ti por haber pecado". NejiHina


**Disclaimer:** No me lucro escribiendo esto. Personajes de Kishimoto-sensei. Trama y escenarios de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Ángeles**

La tragedia daba fin en una sala completamente blanca, con una larga hilera de sillas plateadas y un gran pedestal de oro en el que un hombre mayor, de larga barba canosa y túnica beige, se preparaba para juzgar a dos seres que habían cometido la peor falta: Amarse sobre todas las cosas. Las voces susurraban mientras iban entrando a la sala, incalmables, con el mayor respeto pero la menor de las compasiones. Los personajes de aquella escena se iban posicionando cada una en su asiento, no evitando comentar lo furiosos que se sentían por aquello que había acontecido: Un ángel, un igual, iba a ser condenado ese día junto a la humana que había sido su protegida… Hicieron algo peor que amarse, la cosa más inconcebible dentro de la sociedad de los ángeles protectores. Y ahora, uno de los ángeles que con tanto esmero habían educado, alimentado y entrenado, se enamoraba y creaba un hijo con una mujer humana.

Si bien, las humanas fueron usadas en la antigüedad como sujetos de experimentos para crear a medio-ángeles, el asunto se les había ido de las manos al comprobar que las creaciones tenían más poder y determinación que los servidores de Dios. Por eso habían exterminado a todos los bebés y creaciones, pues por algo Dios tenía el poder para destruir, si quería, todo lo que había mandado crear. Era completamente vergonzoso no haber eliminado ese amor en el mismo momento en que se formó: Un ángel y una humana no podían concebir, estaba prohibido por todas las leyes del Cielo.

El acusado entró por la puerta, con sus alas encadenadas y la cabeza agachada; era sujetado por dos fornidos ángeles para no caer, pues la poca comida que le dieron no servía para mantenerse casi en pie. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por el cansancio, y es que, dos meses en una cárcel con las peores condiciones no le habrían hecho bien a nadie. Su nombre era Neji: De tersa piel aceitunada y cabello castaño hasta media espalda, ahora despeinado y maltrecho por no haberlo lavado en muchos días. Los ojos, sin embargo, seguían siendo lo más puro y perfecto de él: dos zafiros de un azul más claro que el del cielo. Si preverlo, el juez inició su discurso con total tranquilidad:

—Serás condenado por tu imprudencia, al corte de una de tus alas y a la desgracia de tu protegida, quien caerá junto a ti por haber pecado —Esas fueron las secas palabras del juez mientras él bajaba su cabeza silenciosamente, esperando con valentía a que los hechos acontecieran con la máxima brevedad posible y sobretodo que "ella" no lo viese. No iba a morir pero iba a sufrir la peor de las deshonras: el corte de una de sus alas. Les odiaba, se arrepentía con toda su alma de haber nacido Ángel y no poder estar con su amada Hinata.

—Vivirás eternamente como humano, nunca encontrando la felicidad y sufriendo por la muerte de tu amada.

Injustificado castigo para aquel que amaba con pasión a una humana. El sonido de las puertas abriéndose le alertó de que alguien entraba. Toda su determinación se vino abajo al verla a ella, a su amada Hinata. Esperaba haber visto de nuevo su largo cabello azabache cayendo en finas hebras por su espalda, aquellos hermosos ojos grises y sus labios rosados, pero traída en manos de dos ángeles por una de las puertas de aquella sala tan blanca y horrorosa a sus ojos, se fijó en sus irises vacíos, la mueca desencajada que cubría su faz y sus manos sosteniendo con horror un vientre que aparentaba ocho o nueve meses; por sus piernas, un reguero de sangre bajaba lentamente. Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido y furioso a la vez, comprendiendo lo ocurrido.

—¿¡Qué le habéis hecho! —gritó horrorizado, sin poder contenerse—. ¿¡Y vosotros os hacéis llamar preservadores de la bondad y el amor! ¡Bestias inmundas!

Poco le importó que le sostuvieran, él siguió gritando y cuando finalmente paró, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Hinata Hyuuga era su protegida desde hacía veintitrés años, de la que se había enamorado profundamente y había dejado embarazada hacía ya seis meses —cuando ella sólo contaba con veintidós— de un hijo que creyeron sería la puerta hacia un futuro mejor. No por nada tendría la bondad y los poderes angelicales de su padre y también tendría la posibilidad de entender a los humanos. Al saber que Hinata estaba encinta ambos se sintieron tremendamente orgullosos por esa hermosa creación que les traería tanto bienestar; tanto a su raza como a la de él. En aquel momento, cegados por su amor, ni siquiera sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

El motivo de tanta confianza en ambos era que, desde pequeña, Hinata ya conocía a Neji, pues por una razón del todo desconocida podía ver a todos los ángeles y demonios que poblaban la tierra. La joven podía ver a los seres de luz y sombra más allá de sus existencias terrenales y espirituales. Ella podía ver sus energías, o lo que era lo mismo, si estaban llenos de horrible maldad o por lo contrario, llenos de la más pura bondad.

"_Estás ahí, ¿verdad?"_ —le preguntó una vez ella, con catorce años, la primera vez que se dirigía a él como le hablaría a una persona normal—. _"No te asustes, siempre te veo"._

"_¿E-Enserio?"_ —había pronunciado él con prudencia, antes de que la curiosidad le abordara y se acercase a ella.

Desde ese entonces habían hablado muchísimo, tanto que se conocían perfectamente en todos los aspectos de su vida. Neji sólo sabía que Hinata era un alma tan especial, que a los dieciséis años de serle encomendada ya sabía que la protegería durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, no fue hasta los dieciocho cuando ambos se enamoraron perdidamente; y hasta los veintidós, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez y ella quedó embarazada. Un pecado por el que un ángel protector como él sería condenado. Pero a él eso era lo que menos le importaba; simplemente quería proteger a su amada y a su hijo no nacido de cualquier daño.

"_El embarazo de una mujer ángel es de cinco meses. Probablemente, el tuyo durará un poco más pero tendremos que tener cuidado por lo que pueda surgir"_ —le comentó una noche, confiando en que ella se cuidaría.

"_No tengo miedo, porque sé que tú estarás conmigo, Neji" _—Pronunció entonces ella, a modo de contestación. Él sólo la abrazó, reconfortándola y calmando su propio miedo…

A cambió de que él se arriesgara de aquella manera, ella sólo le pidió una cosa por si lo sometían al peor de los castigos: que se casaran. Así podrían vivir los dos con el mismo pecado, ser uno ante Dios sin que su hijo, como criatura inocente que era, no pudiese hacer daño alguno. Sabía muy bien que estando sola ante el mundo, con un medio—ángel en el vientre, no sería seguro, así que tenía fe en que, si al menos les mataban, dejarían vivir a su hijo.

Nadie pudo culparla de su decisión; su inocencia le provocaba confiar en que aquellos seres de luz eran bondadosos con las criaturas inocentes.

No sabía el error que cometía.

"_¿Estás segura de esto?" —_le había preguntado Neji en el altar, al oír las últimas palabras del sacerdote antes de casarlos—. _"No sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar ellos"._

"_Sí, quiero"_ —había respondido resuelta, sin ninguna duda—. _"Lo único importante ahora es nuestro hijo"._

"_Yo os declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"._ —con el último destello del atardecer, se habían fundido en un profundo beso que les llevó a una habitación de hotel para pasar la noche.

La última noche que habían pasado juntos, abrazados hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando vieron su cama rodeada de ángeles y les separaron; a él enviándolo a la prisión a espera de un juicio y a Hinata a un sitio del que nadie quiso decirle nada, pero que prometía ser el peor para ella y para su hijo.

Durante dos meses esperó, se angustió y finalmente se resignó a estar allí por mucho tiempo sin saber nada de Hinata. La prisión era un lugar oscuro, inhóspito y húmedo; sólo podías sobrevivir allí más de dos semanas si eras un inmortal, y aun así se sufría terriblemente en aquella infinita soledad. A Neji le dolía pensar que en su sórdida existencia sin sus amados esposa e hijo. Hasta que, dos meses después, le sacaron. Fue como un soplo de aire fresco, y ahora se encontraba allí, habiendo sido juzgado y viendo a su amada con las piernas chorreando sangre, como si le acabarán de sacar algo de las entrañas.

Sin dudarlo mucho, como una loca salida del manicomio, la muchacha se deshizo del agarre de los ángeles y corrió directamente hacia su ángel protector, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pues sólo sus pies era aprisionados por la cadena.

—Hinata, Hinata… —murmuró tristemente— ¿Qué te han hecho, qué le han hecho a nuestro hijo?

—Tranquilo… sólo es un bebé, tú sólo me amas a mí… ¿verdad? —arguyó, tapándose la cara con las manos y notando como su amante la envolvía entre sus brazos. De repente sonrió, como enajenada, pronunciando—: Que se lo queden… lo matarán.

—La habéis vuelto loca —nadie dijo nada, sumidos en el nada confortante silencio de aquella sala tan blanca—. Ahora, si sois tan bondadosos como crecí creyendo, quiero que os apiadéis de mí: He perdido a mi hijo, mi esposa ya no conoce el juicio y yo soy un muerto en vida. Ya no me puedo considerar un ángel. Sólo os pido que me cortéis las dos alas y me dejéis morir.

—La sentencia ya está tomada: Sufrirás el eterno castigo de la soledad. Pero puedo cumplirte uno de tus deseos…

Apiadándose de la mujer, el juez sonrió y levantó sus manos hacia ellos desde su pedestal, fulminándola al instante con una cegadora luz blanca. Todos aplaudieron incansablemente por su decisión y el ángel se echó a llorar por su perdida.

—¡Mi amor! —Su llanto brotó hasta que le separaron de ella, sin embargo, no pudo borrarse el blanco y terso rostro de ella de su mente.

Dolía pensar que no volvería a verla; dolía pensar que se dirigía al paredón para que le coartaran la libertad; dolía pensar que su llanto no sería secado ni siquiera con la eternidad…

En una pequeña cuna, un recién nacido lloraba incansablemente: Su madre había muerto aquella noche y su padre ni siquiera sabría de su existencia. Estaba solo en el mundo, con unas personas que le tratarían como a un sujeto de experimentación… Sin embargo, algún día, cuando se hiciese mayor, el destino había dictado que se alzara sobre todas las maldades de aquella raza superior y saliera victorioso. Porque aquel niño, contra toda regla, sería el que años después lideraría el movimiento contra los ángeles que mataron a sus padres y acabaron con tantas vidas inocentes tan sólo por el placer de experimentar. Él lograría lo que sus padres no: Un mundo mejor.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Demasiado tiempo ha pasado desde que no venía por aquí a dejaros algún escrito. Este lo escribí hace poco en versión original y hoy he decidido traeros la versión NejiHina. En fin, y pronto -o eso espero- publicaré el siguiente capítulo de Infieles, que se ha quedado medio parado. ¡Un gran saludos para todas/os!


End file.
